Thunder Love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o loved being Lord of the Thundercats and he loved his friends that were Thundercats and his friends who were from Third earth. He could never imagine anything that could make him feel happier or make his life better. That all changes when he meets Liosia.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o lord of the Thundercats was brave and true. He was strong and kind as well. He loved living on Third earth with his friends. Their were new Thunderians Ocalo, Catrina, Bobcat and Selene. This was wonderful. Lion-o loved being Lord of the Thundercats and he loved his friends that were Thundercats and his friends who were from Third earth. He could never imagine anything that could make him feel happier or make his life better.

But that was going to change.

Lion-o was out today and he was enjoying every minute of it. He loved being outside in the sunshine and feeling the breeze and being in the fresh air. It was a lovely day to say the least.

Pod came crashing down and a female Thunderian came out lion Thunderian noble woman she was Lion-o's age. She was very lovely. Her name was Liosia. She was captured by slavers from her colony and she managed to give them the slip and escape.

She was now on Third earth and not knowing how she was going to get back home. She was wandering the forest when Slithe and Monkian attacked her. "Back off," Liosia said.

"Oh yeah?" Monkian said.

"You are coming with us yes?" Slithe said.

"Help!" Liosia shouted.

Lion-o heard the cries for help and ran to help. He saw a Thunderian being hassled by Slithe and Monkian. "Leave that Thunderian alone, Mutants," he said and attacked.

"It's the lord of the Thundercats," Slithe said.

"Let's get out of here!" Monkian shouted and ran off with Slithe.

"Are you alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Liosia said. "Thank you lord of the Thundercats," she said.

"Please call me Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o, my name is Liosia," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia, where did you come from?" Lion-o asked.

"I was in a colony of Thunderian refugees on another planet far away from here I was taken by slavers and I escaped and my pod crashed here," Liosia said.

"Well we Thundercats will help you, come with me," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

Lion-o took Liosia too cat's lair. The other Thundercats were happy to meet her. "Nice to meet you Liosia," Wilykit said.

"Nice to meet you too," Liosia said.

Liosia got settled into cats lair. She was learning to live with the Thundercats. "Liosia would you like to be a Thundercat?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love to be one but I am not sure if I can be one," Liosia said.

"Of course you can be one," Lion-o said.

"I think you can be one," Bengali said.

"We all think so," Cheetara said.

"Okay then," Liosia said.

Liosia was a big help with everything she was proving herself to be a true Thundercat. "Welcome to Third earth Thundercat Liosia," Lion-o said.

Thundercat symbol appeared on Liosia's chest. "I am happy to be here," Liosia said.

Life on third earth returned to normal.

Lion-o was happy Liosia was with them. She made him happy.

Soon something was going to bloom between them.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia had became good friends since she became part of the team. Lion-o started to feel something for Liosia but he couldn't explain what, but it made him feel happy and at ease. He smiled whenever he heard her name, and felt so great when she was near. It was just something about her that made him so happy he couldn't explain it.

Lion-o was wandering why he was feeling this way. "Something on your mind Lion-o?" Jaga asked.

"Jaga, there is this girl Liosia she just joined us and something about her makes me happy, her hair is so soft and brown and her eyes are such a lovely blue." Lion-o said. "It's just something about her makes me so happy I never want know a day with out her again," he said.

"Well I know why you are feeling that way," Jaga said.

"You do?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes you're in love," Jaga said.

"Love?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, it's a wonderful thing to be in love, and quite an empowering thing too." Jaga said.

"What should I do?" Lion-o asked.

"Tell her how you feel," Jaga said.

"Okay I will," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went outside to find Liosia. He was in the forest and saw the mutants giving her trouble. Lion-o ran and helped her. "Stay away from her!" he said.

The mutants ran off when they saw how angry Lion-o was. "Liosia are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine thank you," Liosia said.

"Let's get back to cat's lair," Lion-o said.

The two of them walked back and their feelings for each other were beginning to show. "I love you Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I love you too Lion-o," Liosia said.

Then at sunset at cat's lair they kissed.

"Look Lion-o and Liosia are kissing!" Wilykit said.

The other Thundercats saw.

Lion-o and Liosia's relationship had begun.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia had a loving relation ship. Their love grew with each passing day. After a year Lion-o got Liosia to agree to become his wife.

The wedding day came and all the Third earther's came.

It was big celebration. Tygra had the right to unite them in marriage. Lion-o and Liosia said their vows and tied the ribbon of unity and love. "I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed and they were happy.

Sequel coming soon!

(Sorry for the short chapter next story might be longer Bye!)


End file.
